


The Man with the Lonely Eyes

by andthenshesaid-write (ladyknight1512)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Infidelity, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, references to infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknight1512/pseuds/andthenshesaid-write
Summary: '“I hate this song,” Eggsy says, as he and Harry are wandering up and down the supermarket aisles.'A collection of ten drabbles I wrote when I put all my music on shuffle.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The Man with the Lonely Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago, literally just found it in my writing folder and figured I might as well post it, because the drabbles aren't terrible. Some are connected, but most aren't, although I guess you could imagine most of them existing in the same universe.
> 
> Title is from 'Give A Little Bit' by the Goo Goo Dolls.

**1\. It’s Not Right (But It’s Okay) – Whitney Houston**

The thing about Eggsy is that he doesn’t cheat. Not physically anyway. He’s too loyal for that. Maybe it would be better if he did. At least then Tilde would have something to be angry and hurt about, something to hold over him.

Instead, he’s glued to his phone and when Harry calls, he leaves the room to have the conversation somewhere she can’t hear. She watches him pack for visits back to London and they make chit chat about what they’ll do when he comes back to her. They share perfunctory goodbye kisses.

She wishes he would just take the last step, hammer the last nail in the coffin. Until he does that, she’ll be selfish, go on telling herself that he’s still hers.

**2\. I Should Go – Levi Kreis**

Harry hates what they’re doing to Tilde. He knows that she knows what’s going on. Hell, even Eggsy knows. But no one says anything. They go around and around in circles, pretending everything is normal. Eggsy stays in Harry’s guest room and they watch each other over breakfast, wondering if this will finally be the day when they give in, or if they’ll manage to tough it out for one more day. Eventually, something will have to give. Somewhere, something will break. Either Tilde or Harry will come out on top and the other will be left with memories. Either way, Eggsy will be guilt-ridden and quiet. Either way, it can’t go on.

**3\. Give A Little Bit – The Goo Goo Dolls**

“I fucking hate this song,” Eggsy says, as he and Harry are wandering up and down the supermarket aisles.

Harry picks up and inspects the nutritional value on a tin of tomatoes. “Why is that?”

Eggsy shrugs. “I dunno. The Goo Goo Dolls, innit? Don’t see the appeal.”

“Not even that angel song? The one about the eyes?”

“‘Iris’?” Eggsy shrugs again. “‘S’alright, I guess. ‘Hey, Jealousy’ is better. And ‘Broadway’ is pretty good.”

Harry smirks. “I think you might like the Goo Goo Dolls more than you think you do, Eggsy.” He puts the tin back on the shelf and keeps walking.

**4\. All The Same to Me – Anya Marina**

“Do you have eyes on the mark?” Merlin says in his ear.

Eggsy throws a smile at the barely-clothed girl dancing in front of him and tries to edge a glance around her without being too obvious about it. He’s supposed to be here for the entertainment after all.

“No.” He peeks into the darkened corners of the room and eyes the corridor leading into the back rooms of the club. “He might be back there.”

“Find a way. Take your new friend.”

Eggsy throws another glance up at her. “She’s not really my type, guv.”

Merlin huffs a laugh. “You’ll make it work.”

**5\. Everytime – Britney Spears**

It takes months for Tilde to move into the house in the Mews. She hints at it constantly, especially after she starts staying over more regularly, but Eggsy keeps putting her off. He knows his excuses are getting thinner and thinner but once she moves in, there’s no going back. He’ll have to finally admit that Harry’s gone, that he won’t be coming back. Eggsy will share Harry’s bed with a beautiful Swedish princess. He’ll leave the house every morning, and he’ll smile and laugh with his friends, and let them talk about how he’s living the life none of them ever dared dream about.

While he lies awake at night, staring up at the dark ceiling, Eggsy closes his eyes and sees Harry’s face. Angry. Disappointed. Hard and unforgiving. Knows he’ll never be able to make up for his failure, even as he daily lives up to all that potential that only Harry ever saw in him.

**6\. I’ll Stand By You – The Pretenders**

“I like Mr Pickle,” Tilde says and Eggsy blinks at her.

“What?”

The tug at the corner of her mouth is sad. “Mr Pickle. In the bathroom. I like him.”

Eggsy frowns in disbelief. “You do?”

“Sure.” She shrugs. “What’s wrong with him?”

He shakes his head. “Nothin’. Guess I just figured he’d be the first thing you’d change.”

“Change?”

He spreads his arms out to encompass the house. “I know this ain’t exactly what you’re used to, even without Harry’s … particular interior decoration preferences.”

“I like it. And the decorations. They meant something to Harry and they mean something to you. I never knew him but, here, I feel like I understand him a little bit more. And maybe you can tell me more about him.”

Eggsy’s inhalation is painful in his chest.

**7\. You Can’t Always Get What You Want – The Rolling Stones, Glee Cast version**

“No, Eggsy.”

“But–”

“No.”

“…Please?”

“You can’t always have what you want, Eggsy. It builds character.”

Eggsy huffs. “I got plenty of character, thanks.”

“Exactly. You don’t need anymore. Besides. If you try sometimes you just might find you get what you need.”

Eggsy’s brow furrowed. “You quotin’ the Stones at me, bruv?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

**8\. When You Come Back Down – Nickel Creek**

“It’ll be alright, Mum.”

Michelle chewed her lip and wiped the tear stain from under her eye. “You’ll be careful, though, won’t you?”

His shoulders eased with his sigh. “Course. Who’s gonna give Dais’ all them piggyback rides if I don’t?”

Her smile quirked up before she could stop it. He’d always been able to do that. Her boy. Her beautiful baby. Her angel. She always knew he’d do great things. Even when they were with Dean, in the estates, living paycheck to paycheck, and sometimes not even that. She had known he’d find a way out and make something of himself. She just hadn’t expected this.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then wiped the lipstick smudge off with an absentminded thumb.

“Love you, babe.”

**9\. Some Nights – FUN**

Sometimes, on the edges of waking, Harry sees things, almost like dreams but with the familiar tinge of a long-forgotten memory. There’s an old man at the head of long table, framed by paintings. A tall bald man with a clipboard. A young, square-jawed man with a pug at his feet. Sometimes he reaches out for a curved wooden handle and his hand closes on empty air.

He opens his eyes to the padded walls, decorated with hand drawn butterflies, and the mirror and the dreams are already fading, as if they’d never been there at all.

**10\. I’m Still Here – Stephen Sondheim for ‘Follies’, Glee Cast version**

Sometimes Eggsy walks through his old neighbourhood, visits the Black Prince for a drink, and crosses paths with Dean and his lackies. None of them approach him anymore. They stick to the other side of the road and glare. Eggsy smirks, thinking that he’s the one people cross the road to avoid now.

He knows how much Dean hates it, that Eggsy strolls around in bespoke suits, lives in a beautiful house in the Mews, has a beautiful girlfriend. Eggsy got out and made something of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [tumblr](https://andthenshesaid-write.tumblr.com/post/611919817675603968/the-man-with-the-lonely-eyes).


End file.
